


sole survivor

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [23]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Jessica made it out. Jessica was the only one to make it out.





	sole survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> For the prompt of sole survivor - I wanted to try and make this longer, but I haven't written for this fandom before so was a little nervous, and liked how it turned out as a minific. Hope you like it!

* * *

Darkness. It was cold, heavy; oppressive. It was everywhere, and it was so full of _noise_.

Her pained, panicked breath.

Her feet, drag-walking across the rocky ground of the caverns.

Drip, drip, drip of water somewhere in the distance.

A soft hum of a draft.

A scittering, a fast crawl, a guttaral sound of something else in there with her, moving about in the darkness, that vast and looming darkness.

Rushing up behind, closing in, something monstrous, something cruel and ravenous and searching for her, like a hungry, angry ghost that wouldn't let her go - so close, right behind her, almost on her, long claws scraping at her back, tearing into her clothes, her skin, taking hold of her flesh and bone, and Jessica _screamed_ \- 

\- and jerked upright in her bed, the scream still lodged in her throat.

Only a nightmare. Only a bad dream. Only memories.

That was all she had left; the only thing that made it through the night and came back down the mountain besides her.

Of course there were search parties. Of course there were a few bodies found, of course there were funerals and open cases still trying to dertermine what had happened a second time around on that mountain, of course there were questions and questions and _questions_ , but all Jess had left were the memories.

Just nightmares.

Just ghosts.

* * *


End file.
